Nature's Way
by Deusluxmea
Summary: Voldemort's done much more when in hiding before the Great Battle than plot Harry's demise. The wizarding world, now aware of exactly the kind of havoc Tom Riddle was up to when not entertaining his homicidal urges. Marriage Law is in place but not all everyone will marry within their species...well not technically human...it's complicated. However, it may not be so bad for Snape
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **** I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. The first few chapters will be more background to my story and introduction to the plot and setting so bear with me. **

The war had ended and the rule of peace could finally reign. It had been a long, long time since the wizarding world had come together as one to rebuild their world. However, the damage done was too extensive. It was time to ask help from the big guns. The originals. The core of all things. They had to call upon the elementals.

Usually the wizards and witches would not hesitate about such a serious matter, but the land too, had been attacked and ravaged by both sides alike. A warm reception would be out of the question, too much too hope for. So the wizards sat, and talked, and pondered their little brains out and wished for some kind of solution. The spirits of the land, of the base of everything that there was, were busy gathering strength to repair the damage done by those who had prided themselves as their protectors. Getting the cold shoulder would be the best scenario many agreed and the worst, it would leave them worse off than they already were if there were any of them left to see it.

"Can't we at _least_ call on one of them?! A little one! One who couldn't do any harm to talk to the others! Surely we can-"

"HERMIONE! Enough already! I already told you! WE have already told you over, and over, and over again: there is NO such thing as a harmless spirit! Not even a sprite!"

"You don't know that-"

"Yes, I DO! Like it or not Hermione there are things muggle born DO. NOT. KNOW. That WE do! Not EVERYTHING can be learned from a book. For once can you just leave things to people QUALIFIED to do it?!" Ron exploded. Ever since talk about getting help from the land itself came up Hermione kept sticking her nose into everything she could. Not many beings knew much of old rituals anymore, and the ones that did all agreed that further speculation was needed, lest they find themselves eradicated.

"Ron is right, Hermione. I'm sure that the council knows what they're doing. Let them come to a decision and argue with THEM. I'm tired of running into things that could get us, and the rest of the wizarding population, killed." Harry scolded. Hermione's constant ranting finally started its way into his 'patience bubble'. Stabbing it really. "I'm going to bed. Ron?" The bossy bushy haired teen stared open mouthed at the boys retreating back up the staircase. The Boy Who Lived finally grew a backbone.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.**

**College is a butt…that is all. :/**

Many sacred places had been badly damaged during, and leading up to, the Great Battle. As all the chaos, confusion, and destruction cleared up and settled did they realize the extent of the horrors Tom Riddle caused. During his undercover reign of terror many ancient races, once in harmony if not in tentative truces, began to war with each other through his interventions. The long lasting effects of those conflicts, now aware to the wizarding world, are just now surfacing.

Forests, woods, bodies of water, nature itself exudes ominous vibes. Families who live near such locations keep their children close; animals flee at times we ourselves have no reason to think we are in danger; magical creatures teeter on hysteria at the oddest of times and bay until they are spent. Before Voldemort's demise, as if a last ditch attempt in case he did in fact lose against the-boy-who-lived, he had already made a sure fire way to raise all Hell from the (literal) ground up.

Highly respected scholars from all around the wizarding world, every race and species, gathered to discuss the alarming problem. If the public population found out how bad their situation was they will have worldwide panic. Only the most elite groups must congregate together to achieve balance once more before even more destruction is wrought right after the end of a long, crule war.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **I do not own Harry Potter, that glorious feat belongs to the illustrious J.K. Rowling.**

**I know that I am working on this instead of F.A.W. story but once a plot bunny is born into my brain it sticks and nibbles and poops pellets at me until I tell its story. However, do not fear I am still continuing F.A.W.**

~::~::~

Deep under the castle of Hogwarts lies an ancient body of water. Over time the waters have slowly absorbed the earth's natural magic. Through this process of gaining the rawest form of wild magic the waters attained a conscious. A sentient being, aware of what goes about and sees itself above the squabbles of the little people who live atop the rock that separates them. However, now aware of itself and its surroundings it realizes how alone and isolated it is. Lonesome, it sends trickles of magic up to the surface to gather what it could to fix this problem.

After a few centuries of observation it came to the conclusion that it needs to be a parent. It knew not of its own gender, if it even had one but that did not matter to it. Sending some of its conscious up to the surface to investigate only intensified its feeling of isolation. In fact, its journey opened up a new feeling as well; it decided that it would like to be a parent. The maternal urges it felt during its adventure grew as it watched over the children with the Hogwarts castle. Hogwarts was a nice companion, thought the water, but it wasn't very open to the idea of sharing. It understood of course.

So as to not break the tentative friendship they shared, it decided to make a child of its own. Slowly it gave little pieces of itself and some of its magic to create a little crevice away from its body mass. As time passed so did the little crevice. Little by little it grew, and learned how to attain its own water, and grew even more. Its 'parent' was so proud of its progress. Its 'child' had no conscious as of yet, but he was sure the problem could be addressed when the time came. It would be lonely no more; it would have a child of its own to protect and watch over. To teach, encourage, and fawn over. Someone to understand it, to talk with, and play with.

But then the Nose-less Riddle Talker came. He visited it, and asked for his help. It knew though. It could see passed the Nose-less Riddle Talker's lies. He wanted to take its child away from him. Said that the little people above were bad; wanted to hurt its child and use it for their own gains. But it knew. It had spent many centuries observing the little peoples. They were foolish, but many were kind, or at least took care of their own. It witnessed many an injustice, but it also knew the complexities behind the injustice. They were children. Most of the little peoples were little children's being taught and nurtured by good people. He could not disprove his deductions form years of observance.

So he refused the Nose-less Riddle Talker. But he got mad. It did not know how but he knew that its child recently started showing signs of conscious. To disrupt its process now it knew not would happen. The Nose-less Riddle Talker took its child. He severed his connection to kin. But before the he could finish his evil act, before his contact with his child got severed, it used all its magic and all its knowledge and will power it had to save it. It drew upon the power of the earth that had granted it its awareness, and upon Hogwarts, a longtime friend. Just before their connection could be severed it sent its child all that power; everything it had to save his child. With a last burst of strength it sent its child up to the surface; a place safer than with itself. At least up on the surface there are others and places to hide.

_I love you, my child. _

_It may not seem so right now. _

_But I send you off because of my love. _

_Take to the surface, rest, and be safe._

_Whom Hogwarts trusts you trust too._

_Now live!_


End file.
